It is found that the prior art plywood is simply a manufactured board composed of an odd number of thin sheets of wood glued together under pressure with grains of the successive layers at right angles. Laminated wood differs from plywood in that the grains of its sheets are parallel. Plywood is noted for its strength, durability, lightness, rigidity, and resistance to splitting and warping. However, less than 50% of the timber can be used for manufacturing plywood hence wasting a lot of wood.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for fabricating a gluing plank which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.